oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches censorship
In some countries where Oggy and the Cockroaches is broadcasted on, said series was censored, especially in Southeast Asia by cutting some scenes, like the scene when Jack puts out the fire in Shake Oggy Shake and Strong Coffee. The scenes were probably cut for kids so they wouldn't imitate the things that are usually dangerous in real life, such as when the cockroaches put a magnifying glass next to Oggy's face while relaxing out in the beach in Beachcombers and Beach Havoc Or the characters eating keys as shown in Take Cover, Locked Outside, To Serve and Protect, Airship House and Run For Shelter. Season 1= *French Fries: The scene where Oggy's mouth catches on fire from hot sauce and then tries to get rid of it was cut. *Mission Oggy: The scene where Oggy and Dee Dee were in the washing machine was cut, leading to the pipe. *Shake, Oggy, Shake: Like most countries, Jack putting out the fire using his feet was cut. *Jealousy: Still, the cockroaches' laughs was muted for unknown reasons. When the Oggy's Ex-Girlfriend scream at Oggy is muted for unknown reason. *Baby Doll: While Marky kissing doll was cut. *A Dog Day Afternoon: Oggy getting beated up by Dogs Scene Was Cut. *Oggy's Diet: While Joey kisses at Oggy, and steals the cake and ice cream and makes him angry was cut. *The Lottery Ticket:The scene where Jack pick up a picture of him naked, only show the first picture instead of 4 pictures. When Oggy saw naked Jack pictures and make a disgusting face at Jack was cut. *Globulopolis: Scenes when Dee Dee eating inside Oggy and he punches Oggy's bladder were cut. *The carnival's in town: The cockroaches' laugh was muted for unknown reason. This is the last episode to do so. *3 Wishes and You're Out: Jack throwing a dynamite to Oggy's cabinet was cut, making the scene confusing. *Beachcombers: Scenes like the one that the cockroaches went to Oggy and putting him tanned by putting a magnifier in his face is cut. *A Night at the Opera: Dee Dee cutting Oggy's toenails was cut. |-| Season 2= *Hide and Sick: One of the background scenes when Jack gets beaten up by Bob was cut. This censor causes the scene to be slightly confusing. *Love and kisses:The scene where Joey put oil on Jack's roller skate was cut. *Milk diet: The scene where Dee Dee puts a bomb behind the cow to make the cow get in the pipe was cut. *Hip Hip Hip Hypnosis: Scenes like the one when Marky makes Oggy hurt himself by a bomb was cut. *Take Cover: Scenes like Dee Dee eating the basement key and Jack holding a real grenade in his mouth and said grenade explodes where cut. *Lost in Space: Some scenes are cut to decrease the time for the episode. *Un-bear-able bears: The scene when the female bear kisses Jack was cut. *Penalty Shot: Dee Dee and Marky Holds a Mirror was cut. *The pumpkin that pretended to be a Ferrari: The scene where the fat fairy sat on Jack was zoomed to his face, not to include the fairy's buttcheeks and her breasts. The next 2 scenes were cut, skipped to the part where the fairy turns the pumpkin into a car. *Homebreaker: Oggy and the cockroaches are starting at Bob putting a picture that reads "HOME SWEET HOME" Scene was cut. *Sleepless night: The scene where Oggy sleeps in the bathtub and the cockroaches pour cement and put a bomb in his nose is cut, making viewers wonder what caused the explosion. * Sky Diving: Jack using a bra as a parachute is zoomed into him. |-| Season 3= *Sheepcat: In the normal verison Oggy getting shot by 4 Hunters after pretended to be a wolf was cut. When Oggy shoot at the sky and a satellite fall on him, he only shoots thrice instead of several times. In the remastered verison Oggy getting punched by 4 Hunters after pretended to be a wolf. *Abandoned Cockroaches: Oggy and Jack being nude at public was cut, Jack being hit by a truck was cut, and other scenes were slightly cut. *Just Married: From the scene when they are going to the hotel to the scene where Oggy takes a bath with Jack was cut due to reference of having sex. *Oggywood: Joey throwing a hand grenade at Oggy was cut. *Inside Out: A shrank man ran into the road as the car ran over him is cut. *Casino: This episode is heavily censored. # Jack and Oggy driving to the casino is cut. # Jack flirting a woman is cut. # The cockroaches running with Oggy's casino chip is shortened. # When the ladies were playing with Oggy, Oggy dressed up as a baby wasn't shown. # Oggy looking for the cockroaches in the sea of slots machines is cut to save time. # Jack being naked is cut. # Naked Jack sitting on the man's head is cut. # Jack destroying the casino is slightly cut (some scenes are remove to save time) *Priceless Roaches - There was a scene where Oggy ran over the Buddha as he fell over the monks. *Locked Outside - Dee Dee eating the key to Oggy's house was cut. *To Serve and Protect - Bob eating the key to the gate was cut. *Oggy's Double - Joey's head "exploding" is cut. |-| Season 4= *Airship House - Dee Dee eating the key was cut. *The Ice Rink - Bob throwing knives over Oggy was cut. *The Kitchen Boy - The scene where the cockroaches march off with their rear ends exposed is sometimes cut, resulting in the impression that they had been totally ground up instead of just their butts. |-| Season 6= *Crackdown on the Fridge - The scene where Oggy and Dee Dee were in the washing machine was cut, leading to the pipe. *Strong Coffee - Like most countries, Jack putting out the fire using his feet was cut. *The Winning Ticket - The scene where Jack pick up a picture of him naked, only show the first picture instead of 4 pictures. When Oggy saw naked Jack pictures and make a disgusting face at Jack was cut. *Doll Idol: While Marky kissing doll was cut. *Bless Up Oggy! - One of the background scenes when Jack gets beaten up by Bob was cut. This censor causes the scene to be slightly confusing. *Wake-Up Oggy! - The scene where Oggy sleeps in the bathtub and the cockroaches pour cement and put a bomb in his nose is cut, making viewers wonder what caused the explosion. *An Intrusive Neighbor - While Bob putting a picture was cut. *Sweet Teddy-Bear - The scene when the female bear kisses Jack was cut. *Oggy's Sister - The scene where Joey put oil on Jack's roller skate was cut. *Oggy's Diet: While Joey kisses at Oggy, and steals the cake and ice cream and makes him angry was cut. *Beach Havoc - Scenes like the one that the cockroaches went to Oggy and putting him tanned by putting a magnifier in his face is cut. |-| Season 7= *Wild Rides at the Fair - The cockroaches' laugh was muted for unknown reason. This is the last episode to do so. *Freefall Jump - Jack using a bra as a parachute is zoomed into him. *Inside Oggy - Scenes when Dee Dee eating inside Oggy and he punches Oggy's bladder were cut. *Oggy at the Opera - Dee Dee cutting Oggy's toenails was cut. *Sharing Oggy - Cockroaches rips off Oggy was cut. *And The Winner Is... Dee Dee! - The scene where Dee Dee puts a bomb behind the cow to make the cow get in the pipe was cut. *At The Stroke Of Midnight - The scene where the fat fairy sat on Jack was zoomed to his face, not to include the fairy's buttcheeks and her breasts. The next 2 scenes were cut, skipped to the part where the fairy turns the pumpkin into a car. *Space Journey - Some scenes are cut to decrease the time for the episode. *Hypnotic Oggy - Scenes like the one when Marky makes Oggy hurt himself by a bomb was cut. *Run For Shelter - Scenes like Dee Dee eating the basement key and Jack holding a real grenade in his mouth and said grenade explodes where cut. Trivia *From French Fries to The Carnival's in Town, the characters' voices or sounds are muted in the Philippines broadcast. *These censors affect nearby countries, such as Thailand. *Different channels usually have different censors. *In Southeast Asia, it is possible that the censors were made by Cartoon Network Asia. Cartoon Network Asia also censors such shows that show violence, such as Adventure Time and Regular Show. Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches series